<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost for Words by Kalloway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893866">Lost for Words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway'>Kalloway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Musou | Fire Emblem Warriors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:41:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Destined to meet and part.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marx | Xander/Olivia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost for Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For 31 Days, June 3/Destiny's Hand</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was already near to the horizon when Olivia found him, the sky a wash of reds and oranges brilliant enough to disguise the blush on her own cheeks. For a moment, they just stared at one another, both obviously looking for words. There had been a skirmish earlier, but neither of them had been injured. </p>
<p>Xander had still ridden over to her and pulled her up onto his horse without a second thought, though. They'd spent so much time talking and growing comfortable. Even if their time together would be brief, it had already been meaningful. So her feelings... </p>
<p>He reached to gently touch her cheek. </p>
<p>"I know this is forward of me, but--" </p>
<p>"Yes," Olivia said quickly. That was all she needed to say as she stepped closer, close enough to feel his heat and put a hand on his chest. </p>
<p>For however long they might be together, though the strange twists that brought them together... </p>
<p>Xander didn't kiss her until they were in his tent, a place as private as they were going to get. Olivia had no hope that they wouldn't be noticed, but she could at least pretend. </p>
<p>Despite being destined to meet and part, she couldn't deny that this meant something. She would remember this, a kiss turning deep, a careful hand on her back, and the feel of her own desire as she responded. </p>
<p>In the lamplight of the tent, they were both blushing. Olivia nearly giggled. She'd suspected, but... </p>
<p>Somehow, that made it even easier. </p>
<p>Outside, the sun sank from view. But it was forgotten as clothing was slowly shed and kisses strayed lower. </p>
<p>All was forgotten aside from a mix of passion and relief. </p>
<p>She woke warm in Xander's arms, sure that now they'd both know exactly what to say.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>